El destino es ¿Hermoso?
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Drama y vueltas del destino,¿Sera el destino realmente hermoso? Update, mejore los dos ultimos capitulos y el nuevo capitulo extra, solo para quienes amaron esta historia, gracias y disfruten. “Precuelas”
1. El

Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, es un poco mas larga que la primera, pero con un poquito mas de drama y vueltas del destino. Por favor perdónenme si hago sufrir un poco a nuestro querido Arnold, pero creo que a veces el camino debe ser duro para apreciar lo que se tiene. Por cierto todos los personajes salvo los creados por mi pertenecen a Craig Barlett. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Cuando te vi por primera vez

La esencia del viento embargo todo

Aquella linda cara risueña

Fuimos llamados para conocer

Esta fuerza misteriosa y darnos

Cuenta de lo que significa

He estado buscando

Tu mirada tan calida

Detrás del inmenso cielo

Porque este destino es tan hermoso

Hace que mis lagrimas

Brillen con su resplandor

Cualquier recuerdo tuyo

Me hace sentir que

No te alejaras de mi.

Capitulo 1 " EL"

"¿Que hago aquí ahora? ¡Viendo como se casa la mujer que amo! ¡Rayos! "

-¿Arnold, viejo estas bien? ¡Vamos quita esa cara eres el padrino, no puedes estar así!

-¿EH? ¡No, si estoy bien Gerald! Solo un poco nervioso.

-¡Ja, Ja, Ni que tu fueras el que se casa con Helga... digo es mi amiga y todo, pero ese terrible genio nadie se lo ha quitado, ni Roland! - Arnold frunce los labios cuando Gerald menciona el nombre del novio. Recuerda bien como lo conoció.

Recuerda...

Fue en el aeropuerto una noche de abril hace como 8 meses.

-¡Te presento a Roland Doubois, mi prometido, el es mi amigo Arnold del que te hable!

-El sintió un cubetazo de agua helada en el rostro, ella acababa de regresar de Paris a donde fue a estudiar por seis largos meses, en los que el la estuvo esperando ¿Porque ella no lo menciono en las extensas cartas que se enviaban cada semana? ¿Porque ahora, que el no podía hacer nada mas, sino pensar en ella? La veía mas hermosa que nunca, esa bella sonrisa que le brindaba a su prometido la hacia casi irreal.

-¡Mucho gusto! - le dijo el muy maldito con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro- tenia muchas ganas de conocerte Helga me ha dicho maravillas tuyas! -Extendiéndole la mano derecha.

"¡Maldición -pensó el , quería dar la vuelta, correr, maldecir en voz alta, pero su

desgraciada costumbre de hacer las cosas correctamente se lo impidió.

-¡Mucho gusto! -Le dijo finalmente viendo si en Helga había alguna reacción pero nada.

Ella parecía estar idiotizada con ese tipo. El se dio cuenta que era muy tarde ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, espero demasiado tiempo. Lo peor vino después no contento con eso se hizo su amigo si, el descarado lo apreciaba y muy a su pesar a Arnold comenzó a agradarle también, a pesar de que odiaba verlo hacer sonreír que digo sonreír, carcajear a Helga esa bella mujer de 24 años que debió ser su novia y no la de ese idiota que ahora era casi su mejor amigo salvándolo quizás la amistad de años con Gerald.

-¡Arnold lo estas haciendo de nuevo! -Le dice Gerald dándole un codazo.

-¡Ya! Lo siento es que realmente, estoy nervioso.

-¡Yo también amigo!-Dice Roland llegando hasta el frente del altar donde estaban ellos.

-No deberías te casas con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.-Le dice Arnold mientras le acomoda el azahar que estaba alreves.

-¡Gracias! Lo se Arnold es por eso que me siento así, a veces creo que no la merezco.

-¡Nadie mejor que tu...listo ya quedaste! -Dice este sinceramente.

-¡De verdad a veces le agradezco tanto al cielo haberla conocido, pues gracias a eso, los conozco también a ustedes! -Dirigiéndose con simpatía a Gerald que también se ha hecho gran amigo suyo.-¡Yo jamás tuve amigos como ustedes antes!

-¡Pues prepárate porque ya viene tu mejor amiga!

-¡Phoebe, eso quiere decir que...-Trata de decir Gerald. Su esposa solo sonríe y se

coloca del otro lado del altar en su lugar de dama de honor, junto a Lila y Rhonda

quienes se han convertido en buenas amigas de Helga con el paso del tiempo.

La marcha nupcial comienza a sonar las puertas se abren y Helga tomada del brazo de su orgulloso padre camina hacia el altar, ella sonríe todo el trayecto ve a su madre un tanto emocionada casi a punto de llorar, su hermana Olga y su esposo Michael cargan cada quien a uno de los gemelitos que nacieron hace 2 meses, los padres de Arnold la miran con nostalgia como esperando que de pronto quien la esperara en el altar fuese su hijo que tanto la amaba, pero eso ella no lo sabe como podría. Cuando su padre la entrega a Roland ella esta feliz, mira por un segundo a Arnold el chico que amo tanto tiempo y que ahora era su mejor amigo y le sonríe con cariño.

La misa pasa rápido, cuando el padre pregunta si alguien tiene algo que decir, Arnold hubiera deseado tener el valor de gritar, que no se casara, que le pertenecía a el y solo a el, pero no lo hizo sabia que no tenia derecho, así que solo lo dejo pasar. Y así Helga y Roland pasaron a ser el sr. y la sra. Dubois, hasta que la muerte los separe.

La fiesta fue elegante y seria, pero las jóvenes parejas lo disfrutaron mucho, Gerald y Phoebe se habían casado el mes pasado; el fue padrino también y Helga la dama de honor, ahora los veía bailar aun tan enamorados, ni que decir de Rhonda y Curly ellos decían que se odiaban pero ya estaban en planes de vivir juntos, Harold y Patty eran tal vez de los mas estables, se casaron jóvenes y ya tenían un par de diablillos corriendo por ahí pero lucían felices, Sheena aun persiguiendo a Eugene y este por poco y cae en el pastel, lo que si era raro era ver como Lila se desvivía por Brainy que aunque siga tan tímido como antes, se veía adoraba a su novia. Los demás pues andaban por ahí de solteros amenazando la seguridad de las chicas y los chicos decentes como solía decir Helga, y el ahí también sintiéndose como un perro abandonado, solo, solía bromear con ella, sobre irse a Paris y encontrar a su bella francesa ella solo reía y lo llamaba payaso.

Como a media noche los novios huyeron del salón hacia su luna de miel, Helga lanzo el ramo y fue a caer a manos de Layla con la reaccion de Brainy de sonrojarse totalmente, eso era todo, ese era el final, así que Arnold solo volvió a casa, la vio tan vacía al llegar sus padres se habían quedado aun en la fiesta platicando con los padres de Helga, fue en ese momento cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron se tiro boca abajo en la cama y comenzó a sollozar sin reparo y ¿quien lo vería?, ya no tenia nada, sus amados abuelos murieron hacia dos años, pero en este preciso instante los necesitaba tanto pues la mujer de su vida a la que ellos tanto quisieron , estaría descansando pronto en los brazos de otro, su amigo.

Con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido, no supo cuanto estuvo así hasta que Miles entro en su recamara y lo sacudió.- ¡Hijo despierta! Es preciso que te levantes.

-Mmmh ¿Que pasa papa?-dice somnoliento.

-¡Antes que nada necesito que te sientes! -A Arnold le preocupo la manera de hablar de su padre así que se levanta como resorte.

-¿Le paso algo a Helga?- Pregunta con seguridad y temor.

-Un accidente los dos están en el hospital.

-¡¿Ella esta bien, DIME? -dice perturbado

-Parece que si, el que esta grave es Roland. ¡Vamos, cámbiate tienes que ir a acompañar a Helga!

Continuara…


	2. Solo pensando en ti

Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, es un poco mas larga que la primera, pero con un poquito mas de drama y vueltas del destino, segundo capitulo.

_La punta de tus dedos que toque _

_Se ha manchado del profundo _

_color de la oscuridad_

_Aunque mi sueño esta lejos _

_Aun de atravesar la fría tormenta_

_Algún día se hará realidad_

_Voy a creer en todas mis convicciones_

_Este es mi poder_

_Para cambiar el mañana_

**Capitulo 2 ¡SOLO PENSANDO EN TI!**

Verla así le destrozaba el alma, se veía pequeña, indefensa, estaba llena de moretones y llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo, llorando a mares en su hombro, el solo no

podía creer lo que sucedió, el auto en que viajaban fue embestido por un trailer, ella y

Roland tenían suerte de seguir con vida el auto estaba completamente destruido.

Cuando el y sus padres llegaron al hospital, Helga lo vio y corrió a sus brazos como si solo lo esperara a el para dejarse llevar por el dolor. Su ahora esposo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, en el quirófano de urgencias. Arnold podía sentir el dolor de ella como propio, pues a su pesar, realmente estimaba a ese hombre que estaba tan grave.

-¿Por qué … porque?- Murmuraba Helga temblando en los brazos de Arnold.

-¡No…no lo se pequeña, lo siento tanto, pero veras que el se recupera, es muy fuerte, no se puede deja vencer por esta estupidez. Tranquila… -Dice eso para tranquilizarla pero el mismo parece temblar por dentro pensando en su amigo.

-¡Arnold!- Gritan Phoebe y Gerald al llegar a la sala de espera donde ellos están.

-Hola…-dice el sin mucho esmero.

-¡¿Helga como te sientes?!-Pregunta Phebs. Ella no le contesta sige sollozando en el pecho de arnold como una niña. Phoebe mira a Arnold y el solo mueve su cabeza haciendo una negación, Roland esta muy grave y ella lo sabe.

Son casi las 6 de la mañana cuando el cirujano se acerca a ellos.

-¿Perdon…ustedes son los familiares de Roland Dubois?

-¡Si soy su esposa! -Dice Helga saltando del lugar donde estaba sentada.

-¡Lo siento mucho señora, hicimos todo lo posible…-Helga no escucho mas todo se volvió oscuridad, solo sintió unas manos que la detuvieron antes de llegar al piso.

Arnold mira a Helga, esta dormida, "Es bueno que descanse no hemos dormido nada en dos días". La sala de la pensión estaba toda tirada, después de todo el sepelio había sido ahí, las cenizas de Roland ya habían sido depositadas el mausoleo de la familia de Arnold , ¿Por qué? Roland era huérfano y desde que llego a Hillwood había vivido en la pensión. Era un hombre trabajador, que se gano la confianza de su suegro al ser un gran gerente de sus tiendas. Arnold mira la foto de su amigo pareciera que en algún momento fuera a saltar de ella y decir ¡TADA! ¡Fue una broma! Como solía hacerlo en vida.

-¡Mhm! ¡Me quede dormida…-Dice helga incorporandose.

-¡Ah, si sigue descansando, tranquila! -Le impera Arnold.- ¡O si prefieres ve a descansar a la recamara de Roland!

-¡Si eso estaría bien!-Helga se detiene antes de llegar a la escalera, mira hacia arriba y las lagrimas comienzan a salir de nuevo. Arnold la mira, se acerca y la abraza. Ella se voltea y se hunde en su pecho. -¿Por favor dime porque no puedo dejar de llorar?

-Ha sido tan doloroso, para todos, ni siquiera me imagino como te puedas sentir tú que tanto lo amabas. Le dice sinceramente.

-¡El me protegió Arnold… Puso su cuerpo para que a mi no me pasara nada! El dio su vida por mi…¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Tal vez el sabia, algo que tu no, tal vez lo hizo por que te amaba y te quería viva!

-¡Pero la vida se me fue con el, para que quiero vivir ahora, si no esta junto a mi, ¿Qué me queda ahora…

-¡Yo estoy aquí, somos amigos! ¿No? Yo te necesito junto a mi, no quiero que nunca te pase nada, le doy gracias a dios por verte viva, y le doy las gracias a ese hombre –Señalando la foto de Roland- ¡Por que te protegió Helga, porque tu eres el centro de mi vida!- Arnold se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, el no pretendía ser un aprovechado, realmente le dolía haber perdido a su amigo y le dolía que ella sufriera por eso. -¡Lo…

lo siento no quiero que tu creas que yo…

- Esta bien Arnold yo lo entiendo. – Le toca la mejilla suavemente.- Tu eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo has sido ¿no es cierto?

Helga se separa de Arnold – Iré a dormir un rato, gracias. –Ella sube las escaleras despacio, se ve mas tranquila. Arnold se queda parado en la misma forma en que ella lo dejo, pensando. "No, no siempre he sido tu mejor amigo, alguna vez tu me amaste, acaso… ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

"¿Por qué a veces, siento que hay un pedazo de mi vida que no recuerdo? Y Solo me pasa cuando pienso en ti, Arnold."

CONTINUARA…


	3. Perdoname por quitartela!

Oky! El tercer capitulo, perdón no soy muy rápida para escribir en la compu, pero espero que pueda lograrlo lo mas rápido posible , Gracias por sus reviews. ¡Si notaron el juego de letras en los nombres! ¡Je , Je es que trato de verlo como un Fake, un usurpador ya verán porque! Ñaca, ñaca. Y exacto,¿Acaso hay algún otro modo de que helga olvide a su gran amor, salvo olvidarlo a el? En este capitulo una pequeña pista de que fue lo que paso.

Porque este destino es tan magnifico

su hermoso resplandor

me hace brillar

toda la tristeza que viene hacia mi

no me lastimara

no lo permitiré otra vez

porque tu estarás conmigo.

-oOo-

Capitulo 3 "¡Perdóname por quitártela!"

- ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya son dos meses de esa tragedia! – Dice Miles suspirando.

- Querido ¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunta Stella al verlo suspirando así.

- Estoy preocupado por esos dos… ella no sale de su recamara, la tristeza lanesta consumiendo, y el… el pobre solo va al trabajo y regresa para estar con ella,

¿no ve que ella ya no lo quiere?

- No se querido, ella no era así antes de irse a Paris el año pasado. Si me preguntas cuando ella se fue se derretía solo por ver a nuestro hijo, pero al volver… no se, parecía que ni lo recordaba.

- ¡Es lógico ella se enamoro allá de Roland!

- ¡No, no fue eso, yo aun tiemblo al recordar a alguno de mis ex novios, pero Helga…

- Explica Stella sin hacer caso del puchero de su esposo- De verdad parecía no recordar a Arnold, lo trataba como si solo hubiera conocido su fotografía o algo así!

De pronto se escucha a alguien entrando por la puerta del frente y ellos se quedan callados.

–¡Hola! – Dice Arnold desde el pasillo quitándose la chamarra- ¿Cómo están?-Dándole un beso a su madre.

- ¡Bien cariño! – Responde ella con amor. - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- ¡Bien también,! ¿Y Helga?

- ¡En su cuarto como siempre, hoy vinieron sus padres a verla!- Helga se a quedado a vivir en la pensión, en el mismo cuarto donde se quedaba Ronald esto tras una invitación de Arnold, que desea tenerla cerca para cuidarla.- ¡Al parecer tuvieron otra discusión!

- Entonces, supongo que esta de mal humor.- Dice el con tristeza por lo que Stella trata de levantarle el animo.

- ¿Porque no la llevas a algún lado?, ¡Vayan con sus amigos!¡Eso la hará sentir mejor!

- ¡Si es verdad hoy hay reunión en casa de Gerald van a ir todos, voy a verla!

- ¡Ah! Por cierto te trajeron esto, llévalo a tu cuarto y guárdalo.- El mira, lo que le da

su madre, es el traje con el que fue a la boda de Helga.

No parecería raro que su madre lo haya mandado a la tintorería, pero algo llama su atencion, junto a la solapa hay un pequeño paquete y una nota del tintorero "Encontré esto en tu bolsillo."

Y recuerda

" - ¡Toma esto! -Le dijo Roland a Arnold-¡Guárdala hasta que nos marchemos a la luna de miel ¿Quieres?

-¿Que es esto?

-¡Mi confesión amigo!

-¡Estas loco!- Dice Arnold sonriendo pensando que es una broma y la guardo en su bolsillo."

- Esta es una carta...- Mirando el sobre que solo dice en el frente "Arnold" - La leo después.- volviendo a guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.- ¡Voy a ver a Helga! -Subiendo a zancadas la escalera.

TOC TOC

- !Pase!

- ¡Hola! ¿De nuevo todo cerrado? - Viendo las cortinas cerradas.

- ¡No quiero ver la luz! - Dice ella recostada, dándole la espalda. Pero Arnold se limita a cruzar lo largo de la recamara y abrir las cortinas para fastidio de Helga que se tapa con el cobertor.

- ¡Ah no, señorita!¡Hoy te voy a secuestrar! ¡Y me harás caso, en todo!

- ¡Eh! ¡No, yo no quiero salir!

- ¡Si no es que quieras! ¡Ven acá!- Termina cargándola para meterla al baño.

- ¡Báñate!- Le dice seriamente.

- ¡No, hoy no tengo ganas!

- ¿Quieres que yo te desvista y te bañe como a una niña? - Un poco apenado, aunque hace que a ella se le suban los colores al rostro y lo mire con asombro.

- ¡Pervertido!

- ¡Vamos apresúrate, que nuestros amigos quieren verte!

- ¡Esta bien, ya voy, dictador! Le saca la lengua antes de meterse y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando el escucha el agua correr, regresa al cuarto de Helga, recoge algunas cosas queestaban tiradas, cambia las sabanas y saca ropa para ella. Todo lo que el quiere es que regrese esa chica que era ella antes de Ronald, algo le dice que aun tiene una oportunidad.

- ¿Y que te vas a quedar aquí mientras me cambio?- Pregunta ella con el pelo húmedo, envuelta en una bata de baño color rosa. El la mira es una mujer hermosa. Y la ama.

- ¡Me gustaría! - Dice con coquetería. Mientras ella vuelve a sonrojarse

¿Por qué siempre que el la mira la hace sentir tan extraña?

- ¡Pero tengo que cambiarme yo también!- le dice dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¡Ah! ¡Y te pones la ropa que te escogí! ¿De acuerdo?

Ella voltea y mira la ropa sobre la cama, es rosa, por ella esta bien.

- ¡Okey, hoy haremos lo que tu quieras!. - Arnold sonríe y le dice adiós con la mano subiendo a su recamara rápidamente. Ella se queda pensando ahí frente a la puerta por donde el acaba de salir.

"¿Que pasa conmigo, mi esposo acaba de morir y yo me sonrojo con mi mejor amigo...aunque yo a veces siento como si este sentimiento ya hubiera existido antes, como si el y yo hubiéramos sido mas que simplemente amigos?."

Arnold toma una ducha rápido se cambia de ropa, se mira en el espejo, ya no es un "Hombre pequeño" como lo llamaba su abuelo, y si quiere tener a la persona que ama debe ser un verdadero hombre para merecerlo. Cuando saca sus llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón sale también esa carta que le dio Ronald. "¡Otra vez esto!" La abre...lee los primeros renglones "Estimado amigo Arnold. Realmente espero que cuando leas esto, yo realmente este fuera de tu alcance pues se que querrás matarme...- ¿QUE? - esta carta no es otra cosa que mi confesión, pues quiero pedirte perdón por quitártela, si a ella, Helga, ya que soy el único culpable de que ella no recuerde el gran amor que sintió y tal vez aun sienta por ti...- ¡Pero que dem...

-¡Hey Arnold! ¡Ya estoy lista! -Dice Helga escaleras abajo.

- ¡Si , voy!- Guardando la carta en el escritorio y saliendo de su cuarto."¡Rayos!"

CONTINUARA…


	4. ¿Porque me dueles?

Hola a todos lo que están pendientes de esto de verdad espero que les guste este capitulo, la verdad aun no se ve la famosa carta en todo su esplendor, pero hay unos fragmentos que dan pistas, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en mis dos historias por ahora, amenazo con más, además ya estamos cerca del desenlace de esta historia. Por cierto mi nombre es japonés Hikaru es Luz y Chiba significa Tierra. Lo cree hace algunos ayeres para un fic de sailor moon que tal vez algún dia suba aqui. Gracias de nuevo y ¡enjoy!

~oOo~

Desde el primer capitulo.

Canción Traducida: UNMEI WA UTSUKUSHIKU.

EL DESTINO ES TAN HERMOSO

SAILOR MOON

Written by Shiramine Mitsuko

Composed by Tsuno Gouji

Arranged by Kyouta Seiichi

Performed by Katsuki Masako - Sailor Neptune

Saisho ni mitsumeta ano toki kaze no kaori ga shita

Natsukashii egao

Fushigi na chikara ni yobarete meguriaeta imi ni

Kidzuite hayaku hiroi sora no shita zutto sagashiteta

Atsui anata no hitomi wo

-oOo-

Capitulo 4: ¿POR QUE ME DUELES?

Arnold mira de lejos a sus amigos todos ríen con los recuerdos de Sid, Harold y Stinky, como aquella vez en que casi explotan la clase de química, y de no ser porque Helga tiro el matraz por la ventana, seguro todos habrían salido lastimados, pero al final se quedo en anécdota, todos parecen felices, pero... ¿Y el podrá serlo?, después de lo que sabe... Ya han pasado varios días desde que leyó esa carta y aun le parece una surrealista película de terror.

Una parte le ha estado rondando la cabeza, "Ella comenzó a compartir sus ideas conmigo, sus anhelos, y planes en los cuales siempre estabas tu, como te odie en esos momentos, yo estaba físicamente con ella pero su mente y su corazón siempre estaban contigo, fue por eso que comencé a formular un plan, yo primero seria el dueño de su mente y por ahí llegaría a su corazón."

-¿Como pudo? -Dice el con los dientes apretados.

-¿Te pasa algo Arnold? -El se da cuenta que Lila esta sentada junto a el.

-¿Em.. ¡No, nada Lila, gracias!

-¿Como estas con Helga?- El la mira le gustaría hablar con alguien sobre esa situación extraña en la que esta, pero no, aun no esta seguro de que hacer.

-¡Igual, al menos ya se divierte mas! - Mira hacia donde esta ella y se da cuenta de que lo mira, con algo de ¿celos? en su mirada."¿Que le pasa?" Piensa.

-¡ Si se ve mucho mejor, eso me alegra, ahora solo espero que algún día regrese la antigua Helga, sabes de vez en vez, extraño que me llame señorita perfección, Je, Je!

-¡ Alto.. ¿De que hablas?- Dice el extrañado

-¿Eh? ¡Vamos Arni, todos lo notamos desde que regreso de Paris y nos presento a Roland ella jamás volvió a actuar como, Helga G. Pataki, mas bien parecía una caricatura de ella misma, claro nadie dijo nada por solidaridad, púes ella se veía feliz aunque si bastante diferente pero..¿Acaso tu no lo notaste?- Dice incrédula.

¡¿Que? ¡Claro que lo noto! El fue el mas afectado, pero si tenia que decir algo en defensa de Helga es que realmente ella ya no era ella misma al volver de Paris y ahora el lo sabia, pero y como poder arreglarlo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Dice Helga frente a ellos.- Digo no interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, amiga, es mas, tengo que ir a salvar a mi novio de las garras de los bromistas! - Levantándose y yendo hacia Brainy que empezaba a ser rodeado, por Harold, Sid y Stinky.

-¿Y de que hablaban?- Pregunta Helga con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? -Mientras la mira profundamente, ella no contesta y el opta por responder su pregunta. -De ti.- Le dice sinceramente. - Esta preocupada por como estas y como tu ya ni hablas con ella, pareciera que vuelve a caerte mal.

-¡Claro que no, la señorita perfección es ...mi amiga. -"¿Que fue lo que dije?" Se pregunta a si misma, con una mano en la boca. Arnold la mira será que acaso, que ella aun pudiera recuperar esos recuerdos perdidos. -Digo... ¡Lila es mi amiga!

-¿Helga?

-¡Si!

-¡Regresemos a la casa, ya es tarde! - Le dice sonriendo, como si nada pasara.

-¡Esta bien, voy por mi chaqueta! -Dice levantándose, pero el la detiene, por un momento fue la antigua ella, solo la abraza con mucha delicadeza.

-¡Siempre te voy a amar Helga, no importa cuanto tenga que luchar, pero te voy a recuperar, aunque tenga que recoger los pedazos de tu mente de uno en uno!

Helga lo mira con una extraña mezcla de asombro e inquietud, pero no lo rechaza, algo le dice que el tiene la respuesta a esa inquietud que la ha estado rondando, el porque de esa sensación de vació que ha tenido últimamente. Ella le sonríe.

-¿Voy por la chaqueta y nos vamos si?

-¡Si...si, ve! - Mientras la ve ir al closet, medita en otra parte de aquella carta. "Todos los recuerdos siguen en ella, solo necesita detonantes para recuperarlos, no olvides darle la caja roja que te di a guardar, no soy tan malo ¿sabes ? Pude haberlos quemado, o echarlos a la basura pero, le pertenecen a ella y de una forma u otra, ellos la hacen ser, quien realmente es."

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold entra al cuarto de trebejos, donde guardo aquella caja roja, que le pareció tan enigmática cuando Roland se la dio. Tiene un buen tamaño, ¿que puede haber guardado ahí?, realmente no sabe que hacer con ella.

La lleva a su recamara, de haber sabido que era tan importante no la habría alejado de su lado. La destapa, es curioso todo lo que cabe en ella, reconoce de inmediato unos libros con tapas rosas, el tiene uno igual en su buró, también recuerda aquel relicario que encontró un día su abuelo, ahora sabia de quien era, había pequeñas notas escritas en servilletas, una foto de el con Helga en la selva, un buen tanto de cartas escritas por el diciéndole a ella cuanto la extrañaba e insinuándole lo mucho que la amaba, y otras cosas pequeñas.

- ¿Como escondió Ronald todo esto? -Dice en voz alta. "Solo si yo estoy muerto esto funcionara, de otro modo, no, es parte de la programación, recuérdalo." Decía en la carta. -Todos estos son nuestros recuerdos, pero no se si deba obligarte a recuperarlos, no quiero ser como el. -Arnold se levanta, guarda la caja bajo su cama, y se dirige a la recamara de Helga. Su puerta esta abierta, ella esta trabajando en el escritorio, según le dijo esta escribiendo sobre un par de enamorados que son separados por el destino, hacia mucho que ella ya no escribía, pero hace algún tiempo que comenzó a hacerlo de nuevo. Se quedo ahí mirándola desde el umbral, hasta que ella lo noto.

- ¡Hola!, ¿que haces?- Dice ella.

- ¡Te miraba! ¿No Puedo?

-¡No lo se Arnold...- Contesta ella sonrojada - ¡La verdad estoy un poco preocupada por esto!

-¿Como? ¿Cual esto?- Dice el inocentemente.

- ¡No es correcto! -Contesta ella con impaciencia.

- ¿Que no es correcto, Helga? - Dice el comenzando a abrazarla.

-¡ESTO! - Grita ella separándolo. - ¡Soy viuda Arnold, pero solo han pasado unos meses y no es correcto lo que siento, cuando estoy contigo!

- ¿Que sientes?- Pregunta el con esperanza.

- ¡ Me... me... ¡¿PORQUE RAYOS ME DUELES TANTO? -Grita ella confundida.- ¿Porque a veces cuando pienso en ti, tengo ese vació en mi alma y siento tanto frió en mi cuerpo, dime porque? ¿Porque si se supone que tu solo eres mi amigo?

CONTINUARA...


	5. ¿Cabeza de balón?

Kono unmei wa utsukushiku

Watashi no namida wo kagayakaseru kara

Donna omoide ga hikitomete mo

Mou nido to furimukanai sonna ki ga shita

-oOo-

Capitulo 5 "¿Cabeza de balón?"

Phoebe mira a Helga sentada en el suelo, solo la cuida, en la sala de la casa están Arnold y Gerald, con la doctora Bliss, que fue llamada por Phoebe.

Rodeada de papeles y sus diarios Helga lee sus recuerdos, algunas veces sonríe y otras llora, de vez en cuando, relee esa carta que le dio Arnold, escrita del puño y letra de Roland, no puede creer que eso sea verdad.

-¿Cree que es buena idea esto?- Le dice Arnold a la Doctora.

-¡Si solo cumpliendo las indicaciones de la programación, ella volverá a ser la misma de antes! - Contesta ella.

-¡Como es posible que eso sea verdad?

- Mh... ¡Bueno científicamente hablando es posible, las terapias con hipnosis, han demostrado efectividad así que el manejo de la mente de una persona en esta manera es bastante probable!

-¡Pero eso solo sirve con personas de carácter débil, digo conozco a Helga desde preescolar y ella es muy fuerte!- Dice con seguridad Gerald.

- ¿Están seguros de eso? Bueno como su terapeuta no puedo hablar acerca de lo que ella y yo hemos discutido, pero como me considero hasta cierto punto su amiga les puedo decir que ella es más sensible de lo que aparentaba ser.

-¡Lo se... siempre lo supe ella solo trataba de ser fuerte ante los demás pero en su interior siempre fue esa niña pequeña que conocí cuando entre a preescolar! -

Dice Arnold recordando aquel instante de su vida, que tal vez ella no recuerda.

-¡Vamos viejo ella siente algo por ti! Tu me lo dijiste, estos meses que has estado con ella se han acercado de nuevo ¿Cierto?

-¡Si, Gerald ¿Pero será igual que antes?, y además tengo miedo de que me rechace, cuando recuerde todas las cosas malas que la he hecho sentir.

-¡Todas las vivencias que han tenido forjaron el amor que ella sentía por ti, cada una incluso las malas!- Dice con seguridad la Dra. Bliss.

- ¡Eso espero Doctora, porque yo no podría soportar el vivir sin ella, no de nuevo!

Voltean a ver a quienes bajan por la escalera, Helga se ve tranquila aunque un poco triste. Arnold se levanta y ambos se miran, ella sonríe un poco.

-Hola...-Le dice sin mucha emoción- ¡Ya termine!

-¿Estas bien?- Dice preocupado

-Sip, pero aun es muy confuso... no recuerdo nada.

-¡Ya habrá tiempo querida!- Dice la Dra. Bliss - ¿Si quieres podemos intentar con una sesión hipnótica para...

-¡NO!- Interrumpe Arnold -¡No voy a permitir que vuelvan a jugar con su mente, prefiero que nunca me recuerde, aunque sea doloroso, no quiero que la lastimen de nuevo, jamás!- Dice sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Ya volverán Arnold, ya veras!- Dice Helga con ternura, dándole la mano.

-¡Bueno no paso mucho; así que yo me voy! - Aclara la doctora.

-¡Gracias por venir Doctora Bliss!- Se despide Arnold, un poco apenado por haberle gritado.

-¡No hay de que, nos veremos en estos días Helga de cualquier modo voy a tratar de ayudarte un poco más, sin hipnosis, claro! - Mirando a Arnold con empatia.

-¡Si, hasta luego! - Dice Helga sonriendo.

Después que la doctora se va Gerald y Phoebe tratan de marcharse pero Helga los detiene.- ¡Vamos chicos, quédense con nosotros a ver películas:¿Si?

- ¿Estas segura Helga? Digo es que tal vez...quieran estar solos.- Dice Phoebe.

- ¡No, no es necesario. ¿Cierto? - Mirando a Arnold.-¡Tenemos tiempo para ir aclarando las cosas poco a poco a Arnold no le molesta!

- ¡Vamos chicos, ¿cual es el problema?, es solo por un rato.- Completa el.

La pareja de esposos se mira entre si.- ¡De acuerdo, pero sin zombis!

Este comentario de Phoebe los hace reír a todos de buena gana.

Un momento en que Gerald y Phoebe van a la cocina a ver a los padres de

Arnold, el y Helga se quedan solos en la sala.

- ¡Nos han dejado solos! - Dice el con nerviosismo.

- Si... ¿Y tu como estas Arnold? - Le pregunta apenada.

- Pues... no se supongo que estoy feliz... al menos tu ya, sabes toda la verdad.

- Eso no es sentirse feliz, Arnoldo. - Dice ella molesta. -¡Es ser conformista!

- ¡No es eso Helga...¿Como me llamaste?- Dice confundido.

- ¡Ah! No te gusto, entonces...¡Cabeza de Balón...no...¿Camarón con pelos?

- ¿Ya lo recuerdas? - Esperanzado.

- ¡Nop! Lo leí en mis diarios, ahí decía que era mi manera de llamarte... para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

- ¿Es que no quieres que me de cuenta de algo?

Ella lo mira, ¡si eso que ve en sus ojos es amor!, el tiempo que ha vivido para ella, a rendido frutos, ella lo vuelve a amar. Ella se acerca a el.

- ¿Sabes?... No me diste tiempo de extrañarlo... ni mi corazón sintió la necesidad de llorarlo, aun no se porque, pero yo te...- el la besa con premura necesita tocarla, ella responde al beso, luego se separa un poco y lo abraza, el sonríe ha habido algo bueno de todo este lió, ella se queda ahí por un instante escuchando el latir de su corazón. -¡Ah!- Suspira -¡ Este aroma...

De pronto Helga abre mucho sus ojos y se toma la cabeza con ambas manos y comienza a gritar.

- ¡Ay, Ay!...AHG..¡Arnold detenlo, duele mucho!- Comenzando a temblar.

- ¡Helga Por Dios, ¿Que te pasa? ¡Ayuda!- Abrazándola.

- ¡Sálvame Arnold, por favor, duele!- Llorando.

- ¡Helga... ¿Que paso Arnold?- Dice Phoebe corriendo a auxiliar a su amiga.

- ¡No lo se... todo estaba bien y luego...luego, ella.

Mira a Helga, esta sigue tratando de soportar el enorme dolor que siente en su cerebro y como no ha de dolerle si, cientos o tal vez miles de recuerdos, vuelven a su memoria.

Ella mira acercarse a todos, el último rostro que ve antes de perder la conciencia es a Arnold diciéndole "¡No me abandones!", ella trata de responder...- Arn...

-¡Hola!...- le dice una sombra a Helga.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q...quien eres tu?

- ¡Yo Roland...- Y una luz se enciende dejando ver el rostro de su esposo.

- ¿Tu... que haces aquí? ¿Porque me has hecho tanto daño?

- ¡Por mi egoísmo, yo te ame y no hubiera soportado estar lejos de ti en vida... digo supongo que estoy muerto si ya has llegado al último candado, que es esta imagen.

- ¿Como?

- Si, solo te falta un candado, para pasar a tu total conciencia...¿Quieres saber como pasar?, Supongo que si. ¡TE DIRE SOLO DEBES DECIRME! ¿A QUIEN

AMAS MAS AHORA A MI O A ARNOLD?- Desvaneciéndose

Helga mira a su alrededor miles de imágenes aparecen frente a ella, todas y cada una reflejan a Arnold desde que eran niños, ella las acaricia, las reconoce pero aun mas gravemente, descubre que hay una ultima imagen algo que acaba de pasar hace un momento, un beso que ella guardara en su corazón para siempre. Ronald aparece de nuevo luce triste

- ¡Lo admito al final perdí, se que no vale mucho, pero, yo te ame! ¡Perdón!-

Desapareciendo para siempre.

Helga despierta, lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es el lugar donde esta, no es su recamara, es la de el, de pronto lo siente, el esta dormido de forma incomoda desde una silla se encuentra doblado con la cabeza en el estomago de ella, voltea a ver la hora, son las 5 de la mañana, por la posición en que el esta, seguramente se acaba de quedar dormido.

- Pobre...- Dice sonriendo.- Con su mano derecha comienza a acariciar suavemente los cabellos rubios de ese hombre que la ha cuidado, en realidad no desea despertarlo. Pero el esta al pendiente y como un resorte se pone de pie.

- ¡Ah, Helga ¿Estas bien?- Ella le sonríe tristemente con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Arnold cuanto tiempo sin verte!- Abrazándolo del cuello.

- ¿Helga?...¡Helga!...¡MI HELGA!- Abrazándola con fuerza, a pesar de lo asustado

que realmente esta. A el también lo traicionan las lagrimas y ay del que le diga que no es de hombres llorar por que, por el amor de tu vida realmente vale la pena.

-¡Tonto, cabeza de balón!- Dice ella rompiendo el encanto. -¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¡Perdóname, esto es mi culpa, jamás debí permitir que te fueras!

-¡Ya paso Arnold, ya paso, pero prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo!

-¡Te lo prometo, mi tesoro sagrado, te amo, jamás dejare que me dejes de nuevo!

Un beso suave, luego otro y después mas, dos personas que se habían perdido, consuman su amor después de sufrir por largo tiempo.

Continuara...

Próximo capitulo, "La carta" Por fin se sabe bien ¿porque, cuando y como? no se lo pierdan les va a gustar. Gracias a todos los que me leen y sobre todo a los que me dejan reviews.

Arnold y Helga Forever! See you in the future. Childs.


	6. La carta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**El destino ¿Es hermoso?**

Hola ya esta listo, este que es el último capitulo de la saga El destino ¿Es Hermoso? Como debió estar escrito desde el principio. Bueno disfrútenlo. Volveré a publicar otros más de Helga y Arnold. Los adoro, Gracias por seguirme, y de antemano gracias si dejan reviews. Domo Arigato.(Gracias en japonés)

REI HIKARU CHIBA

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "LA CARTA**"

Helga recorta una foto, la coloca en su relicario, esta vez no es solo Arnold quien esta en ella, son los dos, sonriendo con los rostros muy juntos, se ven felices, la foto anterior la pega en la portada interior de su diario actual y después, guarda todo en esa curiosa caja de madera roja.

– ¡Aquí estará a salvo! -Acariciando la fotografía de su amado, antes de cerrar el libro y la caja, su vista se desvía entonces hacia un sobre algo maltratado y arrugado, cada vez que lo mira le provoca una extraña sensación, algo que la inquieta, aun no entiende bien como pasó todo, por eso, de vez en cuando la lee, así que la toma y comienza una vez más.

"Estimado amigo Arnold:

Realmente espero estar muy lejos, cuando tu leas esto, porque seguramente querrás matarme, (y lo digo literalmente), cuando termines de hacerlo. Te diré ahora que esta, no es otra cosa sino una confesión, ¿De que? Dirás, pues yo te lo contestare, por haberte quitado a la mujer que amas, a Helga, si se que ustedes tenían algo antes que yo me interpusiera, ¿como lo se? porque ella me lo dijo. Pero, bueno, mira te voy a contar todo desde el principio, veras, yo soy huérfano y no recientemente como les he hecho creer a todos, sino que fui un niño abandonado, todo lo que he tenido en la vida, han sido remedos de alguien mas, ni siquiera mi nombre lo era, solo fue el nombre que me pusieron en el horfanatorio, así que crecí lleno de carencias, sin amigos de verdad, nada, comencé a trabajar muy joven para pagar mis estudios, hice de todo, fui barrendero, deshollinador y otras mas desagradables, pero lo logre, mi primer empleo bueno, fue como simple vendedor en las tiendas Pataki's en Francia, después comencé a subir de rango, me sirvió mucho haber estudiado Administración de Empresas, por que poco a poco me gane la confianza de mi jefe a larga distancia, el señor Pataki, tal vez por esta misma confianza, el me pidió que fuera yo personalmente quien recibiera y acompañara a su hija en el corto viaje, que hacia a Paris para estudiar Arte, te diré que al principio, me fastidio horriblemente tener que ser la niñera de una niña consentida, como seguramente ella era, según yo, pero todo cambio tan solo al verla bajar del avión, creo que el cartel con su nombre se me cayo, porque cuando me di cuenta ella lo levanto.

– " Helga Pataki. Esa soy yo. ¿Y tu?"– ¡Santo cielo que hermosa era!, ¡Esos ojos azules tan expresivos, llevaba el cabello recogido en una especie de chongo, que hacia caer algunos rizos sobre su frente y cuello, vestida con ese vestido blanco y rosa, parecía un ser celestial, me enamore en ese momento de ella! Crei que tal vez el destino era bueno conmigo y que tendría por fin algo mió. Pronto hice buenas migas con ella, al principio me miraba con recelo, pero poco a poco me dio su confianza, y entonces comenzó a compartir conmigo, todos los sueños que tenia para el futuro, sus anhelos en los que siempre aparecías tu, como te odie por eso, yo estaba con ella físicamente, todo el tiempo, pero tú, eras el dueño de su alma, su corazón y sus pensamientos, fue por eso que comencé a idear un plan, yo primero seria el dueño de su mente y por ahí llegaría a su corazón.

Antes que nada, pedí mi cambio a la tienda aquí en Hillwood, después pocos días antes de que ella regresara, saque varias cosas de su cuarto en el hotel cuando ella las noto perdidas, la convencí de ir a ver a un amigo mió, que era vidente, claro ella me tomo a loco, pero al final acepto ir, la persona con quien la lleve es algo así, como un brujo medico, le pague muy bien por su servicio, el le dijo que para encontrar sus objetos preciados tendría que revisar en su alma, ella pensó que no funcionaria así que se dejo hacer, y fue cuando paso, aquel hombre, logro cambiar los pensamientos y recuerdos de Helga, programando en su interior, mi imagen como la de la persona que realmente amaba es decir, TU.

Mi nombre ayudo mucho, ya que se parecía, tanto al tuyo, que parecía una broma del destino, el brujo puso algunos candados en la mente de Helga, para que ella no te recordara más que como, su mejor también me dio una advertencia, me dijo que el destino no cambia y que los amantes destinados siempre terminan juntos, "¡Y la muerte vendrá por ti, cuando realices tu ilusión y tendrás que aceptar tu destino elegido!"

Se que voy a morir joven no sé, tal vez, es por eso que tuve tanta premura en amarla, mi ilusión de tener algo mió se cumplió cuando te conocí a ti y a los demás, por primera vez en mi vida tenia amigos verdaderos y todo era gracias a ella, a veces me sentía basura, por mentirles, pero esa era mi forma de cumplir el destino que yo mismo me había impuesto.

Todos los recuerdos siguen en ella, solo necesita detonantes para recuperarlos, no olvides darle la caja roja que te di a guardar, no soy tan malo ¿sabes? Pude haberlos quemado, o echarlos a la basura pero, le pertenecen a ella y de una forma u otra, ellos la hacen ser, quien realmente es. Si te preguntas como

conseguí todas estas cosas que hay en la caja, te diré que no fue nada fácil. Je.

¡Solo. si yo estoy muerto esto funcionara, de otro modo, ¡no!, es parte de la programación, recuérdalo! Ya solo me queda pedirte una disculpa, y si nos volvemos a ver, espero que no me golpees tan duro, te juro que solo quise amarla, jamás pensé que dañaría tanto a quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

Con afecto, Ronald.

Helga dobla la carta, sonríe. De pronto Phoebe entra en su recamara.

– ¿Aun no terminas de vestirte?

–No, te estaba esperando. – Dice Helga mostrándole el zipper del vestido.

– ¡Vaya, mira que belleza! – Mientras cierra el zipper y se ven en el espejo.

– ¡Nunca te viste mas hermosa! – Feliz.

–¡No, Phebs porque nunca me había, estado a punto de casar con el amor de mi vida!

– ¡Si, tienes razón! – Dice su amiga con una dulce sonrisa.

En el altar de la iglesia un guapo chico rubio, vestido con un tuxedo, espera a su bella novia, rubia también que esta entrando por la puerta, del brazo de su padre, ellos se miran a los ojos durante toda la ceremonia y se juran amor eterno, con las manos enlazadas. Saben que será eterno, pues ahora creen firmemente que ni la muerte podría separarlos.

-¡Te voy a amar por siempre, por que quiero ser uno solo contigo, cobijarte en mis brazos, beber de tus manos, ser el dueño de tu ser y perderme en las cristalinas y tranquilas aguas de tus ojos, este destino es tan magnifico y su hermoso resplandor me hace brillar, toda la tristeza que viene hacia mi, no me lastimara no lo permitiré otra vez, porque tu estarás conmigo!

-¡Te voy a amar por siempre, porque cuando te vi, por primera vez, la esencia del viento embargo todo, por tu linda cara risueña y tu amabilidad, fuimos llamados para conocer esta fuerza misteriosa y darnos cuenta de lo que significa. Te he estado buscando, tu mirada tan calida la veo incluso detrás del inmenso cielo, porque este destino es tan hermoso y hace que mis lágrimas brillen con su resplandor, porque cualquier recuerdo tuyo, me hace sentir que nunca te alejaras de mi!

Y un bello beso , después de sus votos, sella la promesa, un grito de jubilo de sus amigos y familiares y un destino que los guía al futuro, un futuro juntos.

Fin.


	7. Epilogo o el guardian

**Hola este es el verdadero final, ya lo había pensado y eso, espero que les guste esta un poco corto y pueden leer el de "Feliz navidad Pequeña" para complementar, gracias por sus reviews por adelantado. Besos. Pueden ver este capitulo con la canción UNMEI de Koda Kumi es en japónes pero es una baladita muy adoc. Gracias.**

**Capitulo 7 Epilogo ó El Guardián.**

* * *

Roland manejaba perfectamente el pequeño automóvil por la estrecha carretera, se veía bastante feliz, Helga sonreía alegremente ahora estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, no podía haber felicidad mas grande. El alarga su mano hacia ella le acaricia una mejilla, de pronto ella le habla.

– ¡OH Cielos olvide despedirme de Arnold!

En ese momento el voltea a verla, incrédulo, triste, ella no entiende porque, de pronto una luz los sorprende, el voltea lentamente, y se da cuenta que ha invadido el carril contrario y un trailer trata de evitarlos, los segundos se alargan, el trata de virar pero no lo logra, en el instante en que el golpe es inminente el suelta su cinturón y abraza a Helga.

– ¡Lo siento! dice y la caja del trailer les da de lleno.

Cuando todo termina, ella esta lastimada de un brazo, el tiembla tiene un golpe en la cabeza, y sangra mucho, ella logra sacarlo con la ayuda del conductor del trailer y lo coloca en sus piernas, su vestido de novia esta rasgado sucio y lleno de sangre, y ella sollozaba.

– ¡Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento - Repetía el.

– No es tu culpa cariño, tranquilo todo va a estar bien te lo prometo...

– Perdóname... yo sabia que lo amas... perdóname... pero estarás de nuevo a... su lado...

– Por dios ya estas desvariando... tengo que llamar a Arnold... el sabrá que hacer...- dice ella sin pensar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

– Si..si... cariño el... siempre estará... a tu lado...siempre...- Roland toca la mejilla de su esposa y sonríe - Mi vida... fue completa... gracias a ti... te amo y siempre voy... a estar contigo también.

El cierra los ojos justo cuando los paramédicos, lo quitan de los brazos de Helga y la comienzan a revisar.

* * *

Helga abre los ojos, aún no puede olvidar aquella vez, tal vez jamás lo haga, pero voltea y ve a ese hombre que tanto ama y siempre amara, dormido junto a ella, se levanta sigilosamente, para no despertarlo, sale de su recamara, baja las escaleras y abre una puerta pintada de azul y rosa ve entonces a un par de criaturitas, que además de su marido, son su vida entera, la niña se llama Mimi Gertie y ella le puso el primer nombre por el bonito significado que tiene,"Guerrera Bravía", el segundo en honor a la querida abuela de Arnold, su esposo, es igualita a su padre, físicamente, pero tiene el mismo carácter que ella, eso es indudable, el pequeño se llama Phil, sin más razón que recordar al abuelo que tanto amo. Aunque Bob insistía en llamarlo Alfred, ella no lo permitió, el pequeño ha tenido la mala fortuna (según ella) de heredar su físico, pero el dulce modo de ser de su padre, aunque también mucho de su madurez prematura, así que permitir que su abuelo lo llamara alfred, solo para recordar el nombre, no le pareció justo. Sonríe ante la vista, su hija esta casi a punto de caer con la cabeza colgando en el borde de la cama, mientras que el pequeño sigue en la posición en que lo arropo la noche anterior, faltan algunas horas para que tengan que despertar, así que decide acomodar a su pequeña para que descanse mejor, esta patalea un poco en sueños, pero al sentir las manos de su madre se deja acomodar y regresa a un sueño tranquilo.

–Solo tú puedes controlarla de esa manera.- Dice Arnold en voz baja sonriéndole desde la puerta. – Cuando yo lo intento se vuelve a colocar en la misma extraña posición. – Llegando junto a ella y abrazándola.

–Es que reconoce a su madre querido. Lamento tanto perderme algunos de estos momentos por el trabajo, por eso decidí dejar por un tiempo lo de escribir y estar en mi casa. – Respondiendo al abrazo de su esposo.

– Y… ¿Volviste a soñar con el? - Dice el receptivo.

– Si… de nuevo el accidente… - Ellos salen del cuarto de sus hijos y se dirigen al propio.

– Sabes a veces siento pena por el, si el no me hubiera protegido, ahora yo no podría disfrutar de ti y mis niños, creo que el debió tener otro destino, no se, debió disfrutar mas de la vida. – Dice ella tristemente.

– ¡Tengo que decirte, que yo realmente le agradezco, lo mucho que hizo, por ti, ya te lo dije una vez ¿No es cierto? Si el, no te hubiera protegido así yo no habría creído que el verdaderamente, te amaba tanto como decía!

– Lo se.- Dice ella sonriendo con ternura. – Creo que el verme a salvo fue para el, algo maravilloso… pero, hoy soñé otra parte del accidente… – Dice esto con un movimiento curioso en sus manos.– Recordé porque el salio del camino… yo le dije algo… que realmente lo puso triste.

– Y… ¿Eso fue? – Pregunta el intrigado.

– Yo le dije que había olvidado despedirme de ti.- Le dice viéndolo a lo ojos.

– ¿Eso lo distrajo? Pero…

– ¡Debió ser muy duro para el, en mi interior jamás pude olvidarte y el lo supo!

– ¿Qué te dijo el, antes de estar inconciente amor?

– El dijo…"Perdóname... yo sabia que lo amas... perdóname... pero estarás de nuevo a... su lado..." y me dijo que tu siempre estarías conmigo.

Arnold sonríe y abraza a su esposa y le dice en voz baja – Entonces el seguramente sabía que lo lograríamos, el sabia Helga que este amor superaría todo, y tal vez ahora él esta aquí a nuestro lado, siendo una especie de ángel guardián, cuidando a nuestra familia, con un destino aun mas grande que el que ninguno de nosotros pensaríamos.- Helga sonríe ante esa posibilidad, a pesar de todo el daño que pudo haberles hecho aquel hombre, a su esposo y a ella misma, ellos guardaban buenos recuerdos de él y pensar que tal vez él haya ganado el cielo, con su simple acto de arrepentimiento es un gran aliciente.

– ¡Si mi amor, el esta aquí con nosotros y siempre nos va a proteger, porque ese era su verdadero destino! ¡Te amo Arnold eres lo mejor de mi vida!

– ¡Y tu mi cielo, eres mi vida entera!

Un largo beso es la prueba de que, lo que dicen es la verdad y poco después son interrumpidos por sus pequeños diablillos que desean que los lleven a pasear.

Helga siente como una mano se apoya en su hombro felicitándola, por todo lo que ha logrado, ahora sabe de quien es esa mano que ha sentido, cuando lo ha necesitado, ahora sabe quien le indico el camino la pasada navidad, para regresar a su hogar al lado de su familia, y le da las gracias. Tomando en brazos luego a su pequeña hija y girando junto con ella, hasta rebotar en la cama donde Arnold hacia cosquillas a su pequeño hijo, disfrutando de esa felicidad puede escuchar.- "¡Se feliz Helga, se feliz con él, que yo los estaré cuidando a ti y a ellos!"

_Fin_


	8. Precuelas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett. Excepto claro, los creados por mí, para narrar la historia.**

**El destino ¿Es hermoso?**

**Capitulo Extra: Precuelas.**

* * *

Una tarde de abril Arnold revisaba unas carpetas en su recamara, mientras su mujer escribía en la computadora, eso se fue convirtiendo en algo normal a través de los años, era una forma de compartir su tiempo sin dejar de trabajar. De pronto el se desespera y avienta unas fotografías sobre su mesa de trabajo.

– ¿Que pasa? – Pregunta Helga, con un lápiz en la boca y mirandolo de lado.

– ¡Nada amor, es solo que estos artistas conceptuales cada día hacen trabajos mas bizarros, son un fiasco! ¿Como pretenden presentar en exposición, estas obras tan pobres y terribles? – Expresa el molesto.

– ¡No te enojes cariño, son gente joven, que tiene otro sentido de la estética! – Dice Helga regresando a su labor.

– ¡Ah, mejor descanso un rato, voy abajo por algo de comer!

– ¡Esta bien! ¡No molestes a los chicos, están en la sala! – Le grita antes de que termine de salir.

El voltea y la mira aburrido. – Ya lo sé Helga, prometo no hacer ruido.

– ¡Okey! – Dice ella lanzandole un beso que el finge atrapar y colocar en sus labios, haciendola sonreír.

El baja con mucho cuidado las escaleras, para no hacer mucho ruido, desde la sala solo se escuchan murmullos y risas nerviosas, a pesar de no querer mirar, no evita ver a su hija mayor, Mimi, subida sobre el regazo de su novio Gregory, abrazada a él y diciendole algo al oído, realmente le parece increíble que sus hijos estén tan grandes ya, tan solo Mimi acaba de cumplir 18 años y esta a punto de entrar en la universidad, ella y Gregory, hijo de Gerald y Phoebe son novios desde que cumplieron 12 años, a veces el siente que ellos son como eran, Helga y el mismo cuando eran jóvenes. Pero se ruboriza al pensar que ellos, hagan algo de lo que ellos hacían a su edad, y eso que no eran novios.

Iba a pasar de largo cuando tras de si, escucho la voz de Mimi.

– ¿Papi?

El voltea apenado y los saluda. – ¡Hola niños, no se preocupen por mi, solo voy por algo de comer a la cocina!

Mimi le sonríe y lo llama con un dedo mientras se sienta adecuadamente en el sillón.

– ¿Que pasa princesa? – Dice Arnold viendo con ternura a su hija.

– ¡Hay algo que Greg y yo queríamos preguntarles a ti y a mamá! – Expresa ella tranquilamente.

– ¿Que es, mi amor?

– Mh, bueno ¿Como fue antes de que tú y mamá se separaran, cuando ella se fue a París y regreso con ese otro novio, que paso para que eso pudiera ser posible? – Dice sonrojada.

Arnold la mira extrañado. – ¿Porque quieren saber sobre eso?

– ¡Es que Mimi, tiene miedo de que algo así pudiera pasarnos a nosotros, ahora que nos vamos a ir a estudiar a diferentes ciudades! – Explica Gregory elocuentemente.

Arnold sonríe. – Pues son muchas cosas, hija, las precuelas de ese tormento, fueron muy curiosas.

– ¿Podrías contarnos?

– Supongo… pero, ve a llamar a tu madre, porque esto te lo tenemos que contar ella y yo juntos.

Mas tardo él en decirlo, que Mimi en correr escaleras arriba, para llamar a su madre.

* * *

Mientras Arnold come del plato de galletas que trajo, Helga lo mira sonrojada.

– Bueno… ¿Por donde comenzamos? – Dice la hermosa dama rubia, que los mira con inquietud.

– Yo pienso que por el inicio, querida. – Dice Arnold tomando su mano.

Ella asiente y comienza el relato. – ¿Te he dicho que amo a tu padre desde los tres años?

Mimi asiente.

– ¡Pues tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que él, correspondiera a mi amor!

– ¿Y como querías que correspondiera tu amor, si siempre me tratabas pésimo? Yo llegue a pensar que en serio me odiaba. – Dice el muy serio.

Helga sonríe con tristeza. – Yo era una niña muy carente de afecto, así que cuando me enamore de él, no sabia como demostrarle mi cariño.

– Y su manera favorita era hacerme bromas pesadas, o lanzarme bolitas de papel durante las clases.– Mimi y Greg sonríen, al recordar como era Mimi con él, cuando eran mas niños. – A pesar de todo, yo siempre pensé que ella, guardaba algo en su interior, que no mostraba a todo el mundo y que yo, solo tuve, muy pocas oportunidades de ver, en aquella época.

– ¡Hasta que yo le confesé que lo quería!

– ¡Fue cuando salvamos el vecindario y dijiste que me amabas!

– Pero luego yo me arrepentí de haberle dicho, y me retracte.– Dice Helga mirando su taza de café.

– Y yo deje que lo hiciera, dijimos que había sido el calor del momento, ¿Recuerdas?

Helga asiente y sonríe. – Al principio me sentí aliviada de que él no me creyera, pero conforme paso el tiempo me sentí rechazada por él.

– Y yo por mi parte comencé a fijarme mas en Helga, y descubrí que yo también, tenia sentimientos muy fuertes por ella.

– ¿Y fue cuando paso lo de San Lorenzo, verdad? – Dice ella tomando un poco de liquido.

– Cuando les conté a todos en la escuela, que había encontrado un mapa del lugar donde mis padres fueron, cuando se perdieron, todos quisieron ayudarme.

– Eso me incluía, aunque al principio yo estaba escéptica de que una búsqueda así, pudiera funcionar.

– Recuerdo sus palabras " Cabeza de balón acaso estas loco, o se te zafo un tornillo, ¿como crees que unos niños pueden buscar a tus padres en una selva escondida?" – Dice esto en el tono de voz chillona de su esposa, haciendo reír a todos menos a la misma.

– ¡Solo teníamos 10 años… pero en fin, bueno al final, todos viajamos con Arnold a Centroamérica, y después de no pocas dificultades, logramos dar con sus padres!

– ¡Gracias a ti que metiste la nariz, donde a nadie se le ocurrió, siguiendo a ese pirata, que nos había robado nuestras pertenencias! – Dice Arnold emocionado.

– Era lógico que ocultaba algo, cuando miro con tanto interés a tu padre, y le dijo el niño de la profecía. Y todo por que los Ojos verdes pensaban, que gracias a su nacimiento el volcán se había detenido en su erupción.

– Bueno, pero esa es otra historia, de ahí lo mas memorable, fue que tú casi pierdes la vida, por salvar la mía.

– Oye no te iba a dejar, atado en medio de plena erupción.

– Ella se arriesgo, y salimos poco antes que el cráter estallara. Así liberamos a los Ojos verdes, y a mis padres.

– Y después de eso… lo mas lindo que me haya sucedido en el mundo, tu padre me beso, por primera vez era él quien me besaba. – Explica emocionada.

– Lo malo es que, Gerald, tu padre nos interrumpió. – Dice Arnold mirando a Greg que se ríe.

– Y después el olvido… él se quedo con sus padres en San Lorenzo, por dos años.

– Yo no te olvide, nos escribíamos sendas cartas.

– Pero solo éramos "AMIGOS" – Dice Helga haciendo un ademan con las manos.

– Bueno, solo éramos unos niños. – Se trata de disculpar Arnold.

– Okey, no vamos a discutir por eso a estas alturas. Cuando el regreso, no hablamos de nada al respecto de nuestros sentimientos.

– Nos volvimos buenos amigos, con insinuaciones de lo que sentía, el uno por el otro pero sin llegar a nada.

– Fueron años, muchos, pero ni él tuvo novias, ni yo novios.

– Como si siguiéramos esperandonos, sin decirlo.

– Durante los años de universidad, el y yo pues, éramos muy cariñosos entre nosotros… – Dice apenada de contar eso.

– Sin llegar nunca a propasarnos, ella era muy especial para mi, así que nunca paso nada muy fuerte entre nosotros. – Repone Arnold.

– Cuando terminamos la escuela, yo recibí una propuesta de París, para una beca de literatura.

– Y ella decidió irse al no ver, ningún avance conmigo. – Dice triste. – Y me lo dijo justo el día que, yo iba a pedirle que fuera mi novia, me había decidido después de tanto tiempo.

– Fue muy tarde, yo ya había hecho los arreglos para irme.

– Y yo tontamente la deje ir, solo con la insinuación de que al volver, resolveríamos el asunto de nuestra relación.

– Y después paso lo de Roland, y todo ese dolor que nos causo. – Comenta triste Helga.

Mimi observa a sus padres con ternura, al ver como él la abraza con amor. – ¿Mamá y si él les causo tanto dolor… porque mi hermano menor…

– ¡Ya llegamos! – Se escucha una voz infantil desde la puerta. Un niño de 10 años entra de la mano de un joven de 16 que lo suelta, para que corra hacia los que lo miran. – ¡Mamá, papá! – Dice el pequeño abrazando a sus progenitores que lo abrazan con cariño.

– Tu hijo se porto bien, mamá, no me molesto ni a mi, ni a los abuelos. – Dice Phil, señalando hacia los ancianos que entran tras ellos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Helga sonríe y le alborota el cabello a su pequeño. – Eres un niño muy bueno Roland, me alegra que te hayas portado bien, con tu hermano. ¿Te divertiste?

– ¡Si, Phil me compro un caleidoscopio, mira, y mis abuelos me compraron varios libros de arqueología! – Comenta entusiasmado.

– Y olvida que se encontró a su amiguita Lili, la hija de tus amigos, ¿como se llaman?

– ¡¡Lila y Brainy!! – Dicen al unísono y sonríen.

– Ah, si ellos.

El pequeño mira a su hermano mayor con los brazos en jarra. – ¿Y tú que? cuando te desapareciste y te encontramos con la hija de la señora Gammelthorpe.

– La hija de Rhonda, wow hijo vuelas alto. – Se burla Helga.

– ¡Susana y yo solo somos amigos! – Dice Phil sonrojado y con ganas de asesinar a su hermanito, a quien comienza a perseguir por toda la sala.

– ¡Espera, Phil, no era en serio, espera! – Exclama el niño tratando de huir.

Mimi y Gregory ven la divertida escena, cuando Helga se voltea a verlos.

– Si el destino los quiere juntos, hija, nada podrá separarlos, por que el destino es hermoso, y actúa de formas curiosas para unir, a las personas. – Helga se molesta al sentir que una pelota, que no supo de donde salió, la golpea en la cabeza. – ¡¡¡Niños, acaso están locos detenganse ahí!!! – Grita tratando de apaciguar a sus hijos.

Arnold solo observa, y sonríe. – Le pusimos ese nombre a tu hermano por que, nosotros llegamos a querer mucho a ese hombre y sin él, tal vez no nos amaríamos tanto como ahora. – Le explica los jóvenes antes de intervenir el mismo, en la discusión de los chicos.

Ambos se miran, sonríen entre si, Mimi entiende que no hay por que temer, y Greg sabe que la ama, y nada cambiara eso, no después de tantos años juntos, sobre todo viendo la solida unión de los padres de ambos, pues Phoebe y Gerald, son muy felices también, a pesar de los años.

Ahora si, FIN. END, Finito, Caput,

Sayonara!!!!

Arigato por leer el ultimo episodio, y perdón por la espera. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.


End file.
